


No Knot November

by DistantShores



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Facials, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShores/pseuds/DistantShores
Summary: Stiles, Isaac, and Scott make a No Nut November pact.But so do Derek and Peter.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	No Knot November

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so please offer up any suggested corrections!
> 
> One of those stupid ideas that arrives at the most random time so you hammer it out as fast as possible in a day or two and move on with your life.
> 
> I 100% blame pandemic isolation and lack of physical contact in the past year for the inspiration.

“You can’t be serious, Stiles,” Isaac shouts over booming music, Derek’s loft full of rowdy Halloween costumed teenagers and young adults, taking another sip from his drink. “A whole month?”

Isaac awkwardly tugs on the crotch of his leather pants of his Geralt Witcher costume, brushing the awkwardly long grey wig out of his face, pulling errant wig hairs out of his mouth. Even Stiles could tell the wig was a bad choice. He was much more comfortable in his fleece unicorn onesie, if not a little overheated, so he has it unzipped to mid, bare chest level, allowing his body to breathe, the glistening sweat cooling his body.

“That’s the whole deal behind No Nut November! One month without an orgasm,” Stiles shouts back, ignoring the few stray looks being thrown their way. “Whether it be yourself or someone else helping you along the way. No nut!”

“Why would you do that to yourself? A month is a _long_ time.”

“I’m aware of that Isaac.” Stiles leans into whisper, “I barely last a day most of the time but I want to challenge myself.”

“Too much info that I didn’t need to know about you,” Isaac looks revolted, sticking out his tongue in disgust, accidentally eating more wig hairs in the process. “I doubt you’ll be able to even do it.”

“It’s supposed to help with mental clarity and focus, something we all know I need, as well as health benefits. It shouldn’t be _that_ hard, no pun intended,” Stiles gives Isaac a wink and an elbow nudge. “Thirty days. You can watch porn, whatever, just no...you know…” he does a jerking-off and spraying motion with his hand.

“Yeah yeah, I get it! Stop that,” Isaac does his best to conceal Stiles lude gestures by slapping at his hands. “I can’t imagine watching porn but not…” Isaac trails off out of embarrassment. 

“Then don’t! However you make it through the month is up to you! That’s all part of the challenge. And then when December…comes...” Stiles grins ear to ear. “It’ll be like Old Faithful at Yosemite,” he exaggerates super animated and somehow an even more unpleasantly graphic demonstration. “Just think of how good that’ll feel once you finally pop off!”

“Dude! Stop with the whole,” Isaac mimics Stiles’ motions back at him.

A cowboy-clad Scott rushes over in a panic, giving worried looks between both boys. Clearly he’s seen too much for his own liking. “What the hell are you two talking about?! You can’t just be…” he widens his eyes as he gives both Isaac and Stiles a knowing stare. “Whatever this is.”

“Don’t be such a prude, Scotty,” Stiles chastises him with a soft push of his fleeced hoof. “Perfectly healthy and natural to talk about this stuff. We’re in the sexual prime of our lives!”

“Get this,” Isaac shoulders Scott. “Stiles here thinks he can go a whole month without jerking off.”

“Why are you two talking about this on Halloween?!” Scott is bewildered as he tries to hush their conversation, pulling them both to a more secluded corner before resuming his stern look.

“Because tomorrow is the start of No Nut November! A true test of one’s ability,” Stiles boasts proudly. “I’m participating this year! It’ll be good for me.”

“What? That’s it? That sounds so easy,” Scott laughs. “I can do that no problem.”

“Uhh, Scott? Are you forgetting you have a girlfriend?” Stiles points across the room to Allison’s perfectly fitted Kate Bishop Hawkeye costume, hugging every curve of her athletic frame. She looked every bit the part and paired fantastically with Lydia’s classic red Scarlet Witch outfit.

Scott tips his Cowboy hat and waves to Allison with a dopey smile on his face before turning back to Stiles and Isaac. “Yeah, so what?”

“You...can’t have sex with Allison if you’re taking part in No Nut. That’s the point. No nutting. Meaning no…”

“Okay yeah sure I get it. I’m in. I got this!”

Stiles facepalms, full-well knowing Scott does not, in fact, have this, but he insists. If Scott was in, he just had to convince Isaac and make a game of it. “So, what’ll it be Witcha? Gonna toss your coin at anyone?”

“Please stop making that jerking off motion, Stiles. Please. It’s unbecom-...” Isaac cuts himself off, Stiles eager to pounce on the pun opportunity presented to him, in true Stilinski fashion. “Just. Just stop.”

“How about this, boys?” Stiles concocts a plan. “The three of us. One hundred dollars each. First person out gives the other two each $50. If the other person loses, the last remaining member gets their $100. If the last holdout makes it to ‘Destroy Dick December’...”

“Oh my god,” Isaac is aghast, running his hand over his face. “You did _not_ just say that.”

“What else would follow No Nut November?” Stiles laughs it off. “If there’s only one winner, they get a solid $150, second place $50, third place nadda. Obviously we’d have to follow an honor system and no sabotaging one another by any means. Use your own willpower. What say you?” Stiles leans forward, fist extended to seal the deal with a three way fist bump.

“$150?! I’m _definitely_ in!” Scott eagerly throws his hat into the ring.

“Isaac?”

Isaac looks reluctantly between the over enthusiastic Scott and Stiles, exhaling a deep sigh before his fist rounds out the trio. “I can’t believe I’m going to agree to this but fine. I think this is a terrible idea but I like the idea of money for not jerking off for a month.”

The three boys pull their fists back and together again, making an explosion motion to make the contract official. “And it’s done!” Stiles laughs, realizing he’s likely to make at least $50-$150 easily depending on how fast Scott fails and whether or not Isaac can hold out as long as he can. If anything, Stiles was more stubborn than the other two and he prided himself on that.

Scott quickly runs off to dance with Allison while he and Isaac stay cozy in their quiet corner, sipping on drinks. “Now what do you suppose they’re talking about?” Isaac asks Stiles, pointing to Derek and Peter having a heated and very animated discussion across the loft, Peter throwing wayward glances their way between whispers into Derek’s ear. 

Peter put in the minimal effort of a disco outfit, the deep V-cut of his pantsuit somehow even lower than his regular shirts while Derek didn’t even try, just shifting into werewolf form with his standard wardrobe. As lazy as it was, it worked and those who didn’t know of the supernatural were none the wiser.

“Given Peter is involved in tormenting Derek, it can’t be good.” Stiles’ eyes narrow, trying to focus through the flashing lights and Halloween effects. Peter seems to be joyfully pesting Derek over something, which is nothing outside of the norm. “Can you hear them?”

“Not over the music.”

“Could they...hear us?”

“Maybe. They’re both born werewolves. I’m bitten. They have better hearing abilities than me.”

Stiles swallows nervously, not wanting to have to explain their silly bet to either man. If they heard anything, Peter will have a repository of snide remarks lined up and ready to fire off while Derek will grunt and growl in non-verbal communication. “This is not a conversation I want to entertain with either of them.”

“Then let’s just keep this between you, Scott, and I and hope they didn’t listen in. And if they did, feign ignorance.”

“I’m good at that!”

“I’m gonna grab another drink. Want anything?”

“Surprise me!”

Stiles leans against the wall waiting for his drink, trying his best not to stare at the Hale men as they continue their private discussion. Peter’s body language is clearly antagonizing Derek with a few friendly back and chest slaps and even a surprise ass squeeze. Stiles figures it must be a pack thing to be this physically close to another member of one’s own family. Stiles can see Derek is clearly uncomfortable about their conversation, adjusting his legs, pivoting from foot to foot, until he full on shoves his hand down the front of his pants to adjust his dick, much to Peter’s amusement as he cuts Stiles’ another look.

They definitely heard.

~*~*~*~*~

The pack reconvenes the next day after school to help Derek clean his loft after the Halloween party.

Scott immediately slaps $100 on the counter between Isaac and Stiles, to their confusion. 

“We pool money only after we lose?” Stiles looks confused at the money in front of him. 

“I know…” Scott trails off. 

Their eyes go wide as they both stare at a sheepish Scott. “Scotty, you dog!” Stiles laughs at his friend’s embarrassment. “Not even one full day!”

“I don’t know if I should be proud or ashamed.” Scott’s cheeks flush as he tries to duck his head. “I just had a really good shower this morning thinking about Allison’s Halloween costume and…”

“Okay, okay, no need for graphic details,” Isaac stops him. 

“Geez, when did you become such a prude?” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Who’s a prude?” Peter butts in, uninvited. “Hey, can I get $100 bucks too?” he dances his fingers towards the crisp bill before Stiles snatches it away. 

“Nope. This is our bet…”

“What did you guys bet on?”

“Uhh…” Stiles hesitates at Peter prying for information. The expression on Peter’s face as he closes in uncomfortably close on Stiles’ personal space is sending the wrong message loud and clear. “Sports bet.”

“Liar.”

“What’s it to you?”

“You’re not the only one who can make inappropriate bets,” Peter pinches and tugs on the $100 bill in Stiles’ hand. “Let me know if you need to break that for any reason, or need another $100,” his fingers slide off as he wanders off up the spiral staircase and out of sight.

“He knows…” Isaac whispers.

“He definitely knows…” Scott adds in.

“Which means Derek definitely knows…” Stiles trails off. “Wait, they have their own inappropriate bet?! Do you two know anything?”

“They haven’t said a word to me,” Scott thinks out loud. “Did they make the same No Nut bet between each other?”

“So what? Let us enjoy our stupid bet. This is for us. Not them.”

“Yeah!” Scott triumphantly cheers.

“Why are you so happy? You already lost!” Isaac laughs as Scott slumps his shoulders in defeat. 

“At least I can enjoy myself this month while you two suffer.”

“Bitch, please. I’m looking forward to this and my money!” Stiles laughs. “Already thinking about what I’m going to buy to celebrate my win!”

“Not if I have anything to say about that!” Isaac growls assertively. 

“Are you guys done?” Derek rudely snaps carrying a bag full of garbage. “I thought you came to help me clean.”

“Sorry, D!” Stiles apologizes as he quickly tucks the money away in hopes of not inciting any more interrogating questions. “I’ll provide your share later once I can break the bill,” he whispers to Isaac as he and Scott run off to start cleaning. Derek cocks an eyebrow as he remains in Stiles’ presence. “What’s that look for?” Stiles asks. 

“Oh, nothing,” Derek’s eyebrow settles back down as he rummages through the garbage behind Stiles, continuing his clean up. 

He definitely knows.

~*~*~*~*~

The first week isn’t too hard, pun fully intended. Aside from waking up with raging morning wood, Stiles is able to control his urges and resist a morning quickie session knowing that $150 is much more valuable than sixty seconds of pleasure. Or less than sixty seconds.

Isaac isn’t so lucky when he discreetly slips $100 into Stiles’ backpocket with a quick tap of two fingers as to not alert everyone else at the lunch table. 

Stiles peeks at the note in his back pocket before shoving it back out of sight. “What happened?” Stiles is shocked but overjoyed at his new found financial gain but also not that he was now in it alone for another three weeks. 

“Got a little too distracted on my phone last night and before I even knew it, things were out of control, one thing led to another, and... yeah… At least I can stop talking about this.”

“Hey, your loss is my gain!”

“Good luck. It’s har-...tougher than you would think,” Isaac quickly corrects himself as Stiles smirks. “And you’ve got just over three weeks to go.”

~*~*~*~*~

Week two isn’t so bad. Stiles quickly learns he can’t wear loose fitting underwear or the slightest indecent friction makes him rock hard, so fitted briefs or boxer briefs to keep everything in place is a mandatory requirement.

Week three is when it begins to go rapidly downhill. He starts getting strange looks from Isaac and Scott but chalks them up to envy of his economic success at the cost of abstaining from masturbation. It isn’t until Derek and Peter give him the same unusual looks that he figures something is up. 

“What gives?” Stiles whispers to Scott over a dinner outing with Scott’s pack. “You’ve all been giving me the heebie jeebies for the past couple days. Something’s got you all in a tizzy whenever I’m around.”

Scott leans in close, cupping his hands around his mouth to be as quiet as possible. “Your scent is ridiculous.”

“What?” Stiles quips back louder than planned, catching the attention of at least the other wolves at the table. He calms himself back down whisper, but not without feeling Peter’s eyes burning at the back of his head beside him. “What do you mean?”

Scott’s eyes flick behind Stiles, full well knowing Peter is not only watching but listening to every word uttered. “You can practically taste your scent in the air. It’s so thick and heavy and…”

“And…?”

“Uh well...horny? I guess that's the best way to put it?”

“Jesus, Scott! You didn’t have to say that out loud,” if looks could kill. “What the hell?”

“I’m sorry but there’s no other way to describe it. I feel turned on just being around you! Isaac said the same thing to me. And it’s not you per se turning us on but just...the pheromones that you’re drowning us all in.”

“So this would be a bad time to do my best Austin Powers impersonation, huh?”

“Why yes, you do make me horny, Stiles,” Peter picks the most opportune time to chime in. Stiles yelps, whipping his head in Peter’s direction, shooting daggers with his eyes as Peter leers closer. “You smell absolutely intoxicating,” he inhales deeply, his mouth uncomfortably close to Stiles’ neck. “Now, why is that?”

“None of your damn business, creep,” Stiles grumbles as Peter’s devilishly good looks could charm the pants off of him given the right moment. 

“But if something is wrong, it’s pack business, which is my business. Our business,” he gestures to the rest of the table, garnering at least Derek’s subtle attention.

“God, you’re such an ass.”

Peter grins in delight, flashing his teeth as he pulls Stiles closer to tell him something private. “Like they always say, Stiles. You are what you eat. If you want to sit on my face when our little November bet is over, all you have to do is ask.”

Stiles is immediately rock hard in less than two seconds. He couldn’t be happier that his legs were concealed under the table as he tried his best to hide his sudden arousal. He can even feel a drip of precome dribble out the tip of his cock, soaking against his thigh and underwear. The thought of Peter’s stubble rubbing between his smooth cheeks, tongue lapping against his sensitive hole was nearly enough to drive him over the edge and in a public space no less.

Peter tilts his head to the side, his nostrils flaring as he picks up on what Stiles was putting out. “Well, that tells me everything I need to know,” he chuckles, feeling content with himself. “Just tell me when,” he licks his lips as a further tease. 

Stiles can feel himself redden as Scott and Isaac try their damndest to avoid any and all eye contact with both Stiles and Peter while Derek has his hand covering his nose and mouth, struggling to maintain his composure across the table. 

“I hate you,” Stiles grits his teeth, grumbling under his breath. Not a lie but also not the complete truth.

“But you’re gonna love when I make you come undone,” Peter purrs into his ear. “December comes after November and so will you.”

Stiles screams internally. He wants to run from the table but he’s trapped by the betrayal between his brain and his erection, still oozing precome with each new sexually charged comment from Peter. Stiles gawks at Derek across the table, clearly struggling just as hard with this as Stiles is.

“ _You okay?_ ” Stiles mouths words to Derek, trying not to get any more of Peter’s attention.

Derek frowns in response, his cheeks becoming flushed as he avoids Stiles’ question, evidently struggling to maintain his own composure.

It’s going to a rough final week but the end is in sight.

~*~*~*~*~

Stiles avoids any and all werewolves by any means necessary in week four. He figures he’s doing not only himself a favor but also them. He only had to last a few more days until December 1st and then he’d be in the clear.

“So, have you thought about what you’re gonna spend your money on?” Scott asks over the phone, fully aware Stiles is going to win the bet and the money.

“Not really to be honest. I figure I might as well splurge on something that I wouldn’t normally. Ya know, celebrate and treat myself.”

“Wine and dine yourself and start December off on the right foot with a nice dinner and an evening alone with you, your right hand, and a bottle of lube.”

Stiles is giddy at the idea. “Maybe I’ll mix it up and use ol lefty. It tends to get ignored but at this point it’s been so long, I could probably get off just at the thought of jerking off. It’s been a challenge not to come, let me tell you. That dinner with Peter was a-w-f-u-l. I’m glad I’ve avoided him this week.”

“I’m glad you’ve avoided me as well. Last week was bad enough. I can’t imagine your scent this week.”

“Face it, Scotty. You’d love some Eau De Stiles in your life right about now.”

“Hard pass,” Scott laughs back. “Hey, wait!, I have a crazy idea on what you could spend your money on! I have no clue if it’s true but you should like, buy a prostate massager!” Scott suggests out of left field.

Stiles was vaguely aware of such sex toys existing but had never done any research on them. He browses some online stores while still talking to Scott on the phone, seeing the various curved products. They didn’t seem that daunting as some of the other sex toys he had seen in porn but this was new and exciting. He was intrigued but needed to hear more before committing to his purchase. “What’s the deal?”

“I’ve heard some guys can come hands-free when using one. It’s curved to hit the male g-spot perfectly and it’s supposed to be the most mind-blowing orgasm if you do it right. Why not be frivolous?”

“Hands-free?” Stiles repeats back in disbelief. “I didn’t know that was even possible. That sounds incredible.”

“I’ve never been ballsy enough to try one but given you haven’t jerked off in a month, you might get some sort of wild results!”

“You just may have convinced me,” Stiles flips through online products, reading various reviews and feedback before slamming the ‘Buy Now’ button with no regrets. He throws in an extra bottle of lube, just in case. He can feel a nervous excitement building as he counts down the final days of the month.

~*~*~*~*~

December 1st. Friday night. His dad was on night shifts, his package arrived safe and sound, it was just Stiles alone to enjoy himself.

He takes a nice, long shower, grooming and cleaning himself out for a proper evening of assplay. 

He’s oddly nervous as he slides onto his bed in only his underwear, the prostate massager, lube, and a towel on the nightstand beside him as he flips through his phone to find the perfect porn to watch. He can already feel himself becoming aroused at the planned activities ahead of him, his balls feeling heavy and full of a month’s worth of being ignored.

With his video choice queued up, he slides his underwear off, precome already dripping out the head of his hardening cock. He repositions himself on the bed, awkwardly trying to figure out the best way to use his new toy while watching porn, and not make a complete mess of his sheets in the process. 

He pauses as he hears the familiar sounds of footsteps approaching on the rooftop “Oh for fuck’s sake! Seriously?!” he hastily slides his naked body under the covers and blanket of his bed, pulling them up to his neck. The window is pulled open from the outside when his eyes fall onto the prostate massager, still in clear view for whoever is about to step into his room. Does he risk his nudity for the sake of his dignity?

Too late.

Derek steps into his room, sitting on the edge of the windowsill, grimacing as his senses are overwhelmed by Stiles’ scent.

“What the hell, Derek?! Do you even know how to use a door? Or knock?”

Derek doesn’t say anything as he rubs his sensitive nose. He’s quickly pushed to the side as Peter crawls through the window behind him.

“Great. Just great. You too. What the hell do you two want? I’m trying to go to bed. Whatever this is about can wait until Scott calls the next pack meeting.”

“Sleeping?” Peter scoffs ”It’s 9pm on a Friday, Stiles,” Peter quickly points out his failed lie. “You ain’t fooling anyone. Especially not us. And dear GOD you have no idea how your room smells right now.”

“No, I don’t. And I don’t care how it smells! If that’s what you came here to tell me, you can fucking leave back out the window you came through or I can push you out,” Stiles threatens from the naked comforts of his bed.

“Sure. Come over here and make me,” Peter calls Stiles’ bluff. He doesn’t move from his bed. “That’s what I thought.”

Peter saunters around Stiles’ room, surveying his computer, his laundry, his homework. “You got this answer wrong,” he’s quick to point out as he flips from page to page.

“Gee, thanks. I didn’t realize you were a tutor.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Peter retorts.

Stiles heavily sighs and rolls his eyes, tired of Peter’s games. He keeps the covers of his bed pulled up to his chin, ignoring Peter’s repeated attempts to rile him up as he turns his attention to a very quiet Derek, who’s silently fixated on something in Stiles’ room. His breathing is heavy, his gaze unbroken, his lips curling back in a hushed snarl. Stiles traces the path of his eyes until they land of Stiles’ newly acquired sex toy. He immediately panics, bringing a single finger over his lips to keep Derek from talking.

It doesn’t work.

“Hey, Peter,” he calls the attention of his uncle, who finally puts down Stiles’ homework. “What do you make of that?” he gestures towards the massager on Stiles’ nightstand with a nod of his head and a raising of his brows.

Peter’s head cranes around from Derek to Stiles, lighting up with joy as he sees the sex toy on full display. “Well, well, well, Stiles. What do we have here?”

“Traitor,” Stiles grunts out at a bewildered Derek.

“Nuh-uh, Stiles. I asked you the question, not Derek,” Peter draws his attention back to him as he picks up the toy in his hands, inspecting it closely. “Do you know how to use this?”

“I have no idea what that is. Someone must have planted it here.”

“Right. Just left it there with a convenient bottle of lube and a towel. You know it’s not nice to lie to your elders,” Peter scolds him as he tosses the toy to himself in his hands. “You know how to use this? How to make it feel good?” Peter takes a step closer to Stiles’ bed. “Have you ever touched your prostate before, Stiles? Have you ever slid a finger up your hole, curious for more?” Peter’s questions are increasingly more sexual, Stiles feeling the stirring building in his loins, still not answering back as Peter takes a seat on the edge of his bed knowing full well that Peter can smell every scent of him. “Has anyone else touched it for you? Do you need someone to?”

Stiles trembles as Peter stares down at him with an unnerving look of hunger and lust. He tilts his head to glance over at Derek still seated at the window, pops of azure blue sparking into his eyes as he palms at the crotch of his jeans before Peter draws his attention back. “Don’t look at him,” he firmly grips Stiles’ chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting Stiles’ head in his direction. “Look at me.”

Peter’s thumb is grazing along his chin, dangerously close to his lower lip as he leans in even closer towards Stiles. If Stiles wasn’t completely naked, he’d maybe make an attempt to run but knows he has little chance of success of escaping one werewolf, let alone two. It’s very apparent to him that both Derek and Peter can smell the endless arousal with each intrusive question appealing to all his current sexual wants and needs. Not jerking off for a month will do that to you.

“I asked you a question,” Peter snaps at him, his eyes briefly flaring blue. “You can use this toy,” Peter waves it in front of Stiles’ face, “or I...Rather...We can help you with something much better than some toy if you’d like.” The absolutely devastating smile on Peter’s face looks ready to consume Stiles at a moment’s notice.

The offer was on the table. Peter and Derek were eager to pounce. All they wanted was consent.

Stiles swallows nervously, his grip still tight around the bedsheets as Peter looms, taunting him with the massager and that smile, his hand still firmly attached to Stiles’ chin.

“So, what’ll be, Stiles? Some self pleasing toy or are you up for the real thing?” 

Well, when it’s present that way, the decision is easy.

Stiles’ tongue slides past his lower lip, catching on the tip of Peter’s thumb, pulling it into his mouth, holding it softly between his front teeth as he licks around the tip, Peter dragging it out of his mouth, wetting his bottom lip.

“That’s what I thought,” Peter’s face lights up with a mischievous smile, gaze fixed on Stiles.

He drags the toy under the hem of Stiles’ sheets, Stiles’ fingers gradually letting go, allowing himself to be exposed to the air of his room. Peter slides it down Stiles’ pale body, rubbing it painfully slow over Stiles’ sensitive nipple, revealing more skin as the bedsheet peels back, stopping just above the muscular cuts in Stiles’ hip bones before he discards the toy. “Don’t think we’ll be needing this, now will we?”

Peter’s hands are quick to reach for his belt, popping the button and unzipping his jeans, his shirt removed in one fluid motion, a dastardly smile still painted on his face as he surveys Stiles’ exposed body. Stiles feels like a piece of meat about to be absolutely devoured by a predator as Peter hovers over him. He had seen Derek shirtless many times before but never Peter. He was equally muscular in stature, his body showing more age and wear, but it just meant it had more experience.

He finds himself dwarfed under Peter’s frame as Peter takes position on his hands and knees overtop of him. “Only rule we have is you can’t touch yourself,” Peter breathes into his ear as their chests press together. Peter’s body is uncomfortably warm against his own as he struggles under the weight of the older Hale man. “I promise we’ll reward you well if you follow instructions.”

“But…” 

“Don’t you trust me?” he softly licks behind Stiles’ ear. “Trust us?” he tilts Stiles’ view towards Derek. His hand is down the front of his jeans, head tilted back against the bedroom window, breathing heavily as he bites his lower lip. Peter turns Stiles’ face back to his own, cocking his head to the side, trying to read the boy’s expression. “It’ll feel so much better than any toy. I promise.”

Stiles whimpers needily but eventually nods in agreement to Peter’s order.

“Good boy,” Peter purrs as he caresses Stiles’ jaw. “If at any point you feel uncomfortable, say so. If there’s anything you want or need, say so.”

“Can I…” Stiles starts nervously, Peter raising an eyebrow waiting for Stiles’ question. “Like, is kissing okay?”

Peter answers back with his mouth. At first it’s just lips on lips as he kisses more aggressively than Stiles was expecting. He rakes a free hand down Stiles’ chest, pinching and flicking softly at his nipple, eliciting a very vocal moan from the boy. With his mouth open, Peter’s tongue slides in as the first kiss picks up with intensity. Stiles can feel as his lips swell, the scruff from Peter’s face rough against his sensitive skin.

“God Derek, he tastes even better than he smells,” Peter lets his nephew know who’s still across the room observing and pleasuring himself. Derek huffs heartily in response but doesn’t move to join the activities.

Stiles tangles his fingers through Peter’s hair as he plants kissing along his jawline and neck, leaving a small series of love marks, reddening under his nibbles and bites against his skin. Peter’s tongue softly circles Stiles’ nipple, gently biting it between his front teeth. Stiles bucks his hip upwards in response, the sheet dragging free of his obvious erection, drip of precome falling down against his abdomen.

“You like that?” Peter asks as he does the same to Stiles’ other nipple, another cry of joy as he pulls on Peter’s hair. His mouth travels lower, nose brushing through the thin trail of hair below Stiles’ navel, lapping at the precome on his belly with eagerness, avoiding Stiles’ needy thrusts and desire for physical touch on his aching cock. “No touching,” Peter reminds Stiles of the rules.

He intentionally ignores and bypasses Stiles’ attention-starved erection, as he removes the bedsheet, licking and kissing Stiles’ inner thigh, his hands gripping behind Stiles’ knees as he pushes them against Stiles’ chest with ease, leaving his hole exposed and vulnerable. His kisses move closer as his tongue swipes a stripe along Stiles’ perineum, teasing near his sensitive hole. Stiles yelps and tosses his head back, his fingers digging into the mattress cover, craving more.

“You ever been rimmed before, Stiles?” Peter asks as his lips rub against Stiles’ ass. “You ever feel someone’s tongue pushing into you, tasting you, leaving you wet for more?”

Stiles whimpers as Peter’s scruff scours against his skin, his nose and mouth resting between his cheeks as his tongue slides out, circling the tight ringed muscle before poking and teasing inwards, Stiles tightening and twitching the muscle in response. “Fuck, Stiles. I can’t get enough,” he lets Stiles legs down, effortlessly flipping him over onto his hands and knees. “Yeah, just like that. Show me your hole,” Stiles reaches behind, spreading his cheeks for Peter. Peter groans as he presses his teeth into Stiles’ flesh, careful not to break the skin. He paws at Stiles’ cheeks, holding Stiles open as his tongue licks from perineum to the base of Stiles’ spine.

Stiles is in ecstasy as Peter’s tongue pokes and probes his hole, his face pressed hard into the pillow as he moans with each push of Peter’s tongue. He pushes back on the palms of his hands, yearning for more. He pants for breath as Peter teases swapping between a fingertip and his tongue. He leans on his elbow, brushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead as something moving out of the corner of his eye catches his attention.

Derek’s pants are now on the floor around his ankles, jerking off intensely focused on his uncle's face buried between Stiles’ smooth asscheeks, not even noticing he’s being watched by Stiles. He can feel his mouth watering at the sight of Derek’s thick, uncut cock sliding through his hand, large balls swinging underneath the shaft with every pull. “H-hey,” Stiles musters up between groans, garnering Derek’s attention. “C’mere,” he licks his lips, summoning Derek with a wave of his finger. He steps out of his pants, shirt removed over his head as he kneels on Stiles’ bed, cupping Stiles’ chin.

He pushes up on his hands, his back arched as Peter continues to passionately rim him from behind, Derek on his knees between Stiles’ arms, leaning down to kiss and taste Stiles’ mouth for himself. Stiles can hear Peter hum with delight now that Derek had joined the action, keen to please Stiles as he slides a finger further into him, pushing past the knuckle joint. Stiles clenches as he gets accustomed to the feeling of being opened up, Derek caressing his face close to his chest. Stiles whimpers as Peter quickly pushes another finger in, feeling the heat of the stretch.

He regains composure, kissing and biting at Derek’s chest as his fingers run through Stiles’ hair. His tongue circles Derek’s nipple, carving along the hard lines of his chest and between the muscles of his abdominals before he’s bent over in front of Derek’s erection. He sticks his tongue out, lapping at the precome from the exposed head peeking out of Derek’s foreskin, looking up for approval. Derek huffs at the sight leaning back on his elbows to watch Stiles blow him.

Stiles grips his fingers around Derek’s cock, slowly stroking up and down, the foreskin slickened with precome as it glides over the glans. He holds the foreskin back as he slides his lips over, taking Derek into his mouth. Derek groans, his body shuddering at the sensation. Stiles slides his lips back and forth, working his tongue around the sensitive underside as he takes more of Derek into his mouth, gradually working up to a rhythm with his hands and mouth. Derek pants breathlessly and can’t help but thrust to meet Stiles’ warm mouth, wanting more stimulation. 

His mouth pops off Derek’s cock as Peter has two fingers deep inside Stiles, curling against his prostate. Peter pushes lightly, tormenting Stiles as his body is overwhelmed with sensation. He quickly pushes back against Peter’s fingers, stroking and sucking Derek as both Hale men take in the boy’s arousing scent.

“Is his mouth as hot as his hole?” Peter asks Derek, pulling his fingers out, much to Stiles’ dismay.

Derek quietly nods, feverishly biting his lip.

“Good. On your back,” he instructs Stiles to roll over, who obediently follows orders, his mouth and tongue still pleasuring Derek as he thrusts into Stiles’ mouth.

Peter takes the opportunity to remove his own pants, his hard erection finally springing free. He kneels on the other side of Stiles’ face, his thick, uncut cock dripping in arousal. “Fuck, I love an eager cocksucker. That’s what you are, aren’t you, Stiles?”

Stiles nods enthusiastically, his mouth firmly wrapped around Derek’s member while eyeing Peter’s precome glistening dick craving attention. He squeezes the length of Peter’s cock, precome flowing out, mouth open to catch it as it drips off. “Good boy,” Peter praises him. “There will be more where that came from if you keep it up.”

Stiles takes turns sucking both gentlemen, pleasuring one with his mouth while stroking the other, both slickened with precome and Stiles’ saliva. Their hands scratch over Stiles’ skin, each Hale man pinching and rubbing circles around Stiles’ sensitive nipples, his chest flushed with fresh scratches and arousal. They both inch forward, their cocks touching as their heads meet, hovering over Stiles’ thirsty mouth, licking hungrily as they both try and push into Stiles’ mouth at the same time.

He’s breathless as both men pull back, his lips coated with their precome. “You should taste that hole, Der,” Peter suggests.

“Yeah? You want me to rim you, Stiles?” he looks down at Stiles, two hard cocks resting on his face.

Finally, Derek was getting into the dirty talk, much to Stiles' enjoyment. He nods excitedly thinking of Derek’s tongue exploring his body.

Peter repositions them so he’s standing on the floor, Stiles’ head at the edge of the bed, orally servicing Peter’s cock while he’s holding Stiles’ legs open for Derek, tongue buried deep in Stiles’ hole, barely giving Stiles a chance to scream before Peter shoves his cock into Stiles’ mouth.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek comes up for air, slicking up two fingers to work into Stiles’ hole while he licks and bites at the undersides of Stiles’ thighs. “You’ve been holding out on me. If I knew you were this tight, this delicious,” Derek stops as he sticks both his tongue and a finger into Stiles’ heat. “It explains why you smell so fucking irrestistible this past month.”

“Get him nice and lubed up for me,” Peter instructs Derek, face pressed back between Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles greedily slobbers on Peter’s cock, unphased by the conversation going on about him. “He’s gonna be such a good bottom for us.”

Peter pulls back, crouching on the balls of his feet in front of Stiles’ face, sex drunk and loving the undividided attention. “You ready to be fucked?” Peter softly strokes his cheek.

“Mmhmm,” Stiles nods with excitement. “When do I get to come?” he asks. “I feel like I’m about to burst at any moment,” he looks down his body as his rock hard cock as Derek slides fingers in and out of his aching hole.

“Don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Peter winks secretively. 

Yet again, Stiles finds himself on his hands and knees, again with Peter on his knees behind him, Derek seated in front of him, jerking off while supporting Stiles’ upper body against his, Stiles head resting on his shoulder.

Peter slides two lubed fingers back into Stiles, loosening and generously slickening his hole in preparation for his cock. Stiles breathing is heavy against Derek’s neck as he keens back onto Peter’s hand. “That’s it. Relax,” Peter coaches him through the process. “We’ll go slow to start but I’m gonna need to pound you as soon as you’re ready for it.”

Peter’s fingers pull out as he lubes up his own cock, holding the base firm with one hand as he curls his fingers around Stiles’ waist, holding him steady as he pushes gently into the boy. “Fuck!” Peter roars as he feels Stiles relax around him, inch after inch of Peter’s throbbing cock vanishing into Stiles’ hole. “Oh fuck that’s good,” Peter’s whole body shudders as Stiles bottoms out again the base of his cock. He wraps one arm around Stiles’ waist, the other around his chest as he leans his weight onto Stiles’ back, scenting his back, tasting Stiles’ sweat, kissing his neck and shoulders. “Does it feel good, Stiles?” Peter gyrates his hips, stretching out Stiles’ tight hole. “I can feel your body pulsing with delight,” Peter thrusts shallowly as Stiles cries out in pleasure.

Derek pushes up to his knees, his chest firmly pressed against Stiles who’s being held upright by Peter, now pinned between the two werewolves. He feels absolutely destroyed, cheeks reddened, lips swollen, hair askew. Derek cups his chin as he pushes their lips together, Stiles sobbing with joy, panting into Derek’s mouth as Peter starts a slow and controlled rhythm, his teeth grazing along Stiles’ neck. 

To Stiles’ surprise, Derek lets out a progressive growl when Peter sinks his teeth in to mark him, his eyes sparking blue as he breaks their kiss to bare his fangs at Peter. He can feel Peter exhale a laugh through his nose as his teeth continue to press into Stiles’ shoulder. He holds his teeth there as he increases the pace, the sound of their bodies slapping together filling the air of Stiles’ defiled bedroom. Derek shows Stiles his fangs retracting as he noses Stiles’ neck upwards, barring it submissively for Derek. He stripes his tongue up Stiles’ jugular vein before sinking his own teeth into Stiles skin, both Hale men tasting Stiles’ flesh.

Both men release, Stiles feeling euphoric that he’s been chosen and possessively marked by both Peter and Derek. Stiles drops his head, reconnecting with Derek’s lips and Peter guides him gently down to his hands and knees, allowing him to orally please Derek again. Derek runs his hands through Stiles’ hair as he bobs up and down on his dick, each thrust of Peter’s hips met with a thrust of his own into Stiles’ mouth.

“He’s so warm, Derek,” Peter informs his nephew. “His hole is still tight too. Can feel him contracting and squeezing to meet every pump. I knew this was a good idea.”

“I wanna come,” Stiles begs. “Please.”

“Look at him begging. Isn’t that sweet?” Peter purrs. “Derek loves it when you beg, don’t you?”

“Derek, please,” Stiles pleads with his eyes, lips and tongue still teasing Derek’s foreskin. “I want you to make me come. I _need_ you to make me come-ah!” Stiles cries out at Peter bottoms out again, holding Stiles body tight against the thickest part of his cock.

Peter repositions himself flat on his back, pulling Stiles along for the ride, not pulling out or letting up. “Ride me,” Peter orders, tongue teasing the back of his ear, his chest pressed against Stiles’ back on top of him. 

Stiles positions his feet on either side of Peter’s thighs, pushing his hips into the air, sinking back down the length of Peter’s cock as it pushes against his prostate. “Holy-...oh my god!” Stiles repeats the process as Peter tweaks his nipples, Stiles writhing and riding on top of him, watching Derek under hooded eyes. “De-Derek…” he whimpers as he continues to follow Peter’s orders, knowing Peter won’t let him come. Not until Derek has his turn.

Derek slides onto his back beside Peter and Stiles, slowly jerking his cock, his free hand exploring his chiseled body, putting on a show for Stiles as he tenses and flexes his muscles. “You wanna ride me too, don’t you?”

Stiles bites his lower lips, mustering out a nod between Peter’s thrusts.

“I’m thicker than Peter. You wanna feel me stretching you out?”

“Uh huh!” Stiles groans.

Derek crawls to his knees, positioning himself between Peter’s legs, he licks a finger, sliding it into Stiles’ already filled hole, pressing in alongside Peter’s cock. “Can you take it?” Derek asks, still stroking himself. Peter shimmies them upright, his back supported by the wall behind him as Stiles continues to ride his cock and now Derek’s finger, curling inside against his g-spot. He pulls his finger out, sliding it back into his mouth before it goes back into Stiles, adding a second one, matching his uncle’s thrusts with his own hand.

“Fuck, Derek. You’re gonna make _me_ come if you keep that up,” Peter laughs as he slows down and releases Stiles from his grip with a friendly slap on his ass. “Let Derek feel how good that ass is.”

Derek rolls over onto his back, eager to feel Stiles wrapped around him. He kneels on either side of Derek’s waist, nuzzling to Derek’s neck while Peter lubes up his hole before passing the bottle to Stiles. “Get him nice and slick for you,” Peter instructs from behind, his hands caressing up and down Stiles’ back

Stiles coats his hand with lube, gently stroking and lubricating the length of Derek’s cock. He slides down Derek’s body, positioning Derek’s sensitive head in line with his twitching hole as it gently pushes into him. “F-Fuck you’re thick,” Stiles winces and grimaces as he gets used to the stretching sensation of pain all over again. He slowly eases back onto Derek’s lap, feeling the warmth of Derek’s thighs against his own as Stiles sinks all the way down to the base of his cock. His own cock has been aching for what feels like hours, hard, red, and ready for release as he leaks precome onto Derek’s abdomen.

Derek wipes his fingers through Stiles’ fluid, lapping it up from his fingers with delight. “Come on, Stiles. Ride me like you mean it,” Derek growls, his hands raking across Stiles’ thighs and over his toned, pale torso.

Stiles tilts his hips forward before sliding back down against Derek’s lap, moaning the entire length of Derek’s arousal. He throws his head back, panting into the air as he increases his pace, Derek’s hands firmly holding his waist, nails lightly digging in, keeping them attached as he begins to match Stiles’ rhythm.

He briefly forgets about Peter before he feels another set of hands reach around for his chest, pulling and teasing at his nipples. Peter’s own arousal pushing against the base on Stiles’ spine. Stiles rests his head back on Peter’s shoulder, again submitting his neck to the older Hale man as his tongue traces over his previous bite, teeth again pressing into his skin. Both wolves growl assertively over Stiles, Peter’s eyes flashing blue as he presses his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.

“Isn’t he the perfect bottom for you? For us?” Peter asks Derek, intensely focused on pleasing and getting Stiles off. “He’s so warm and tight, and he’s ours just as much as we’re his.”

Peter runs his tongue along the back of Stiles’ neck and down the length of his spine, pushing Stiles forward into Derek’s embrace. Derek’s arms link around behind Stiles' back as he continues his relentless pounding of Stiles’ quivering hole, holding Stiles tight against his chest as he whimpers and cries in ecstasy, feverishly kissing at Derek’s mouth, jaw, and neck. 

Stiles hears the now familiar snap on the lid of the bottle of lubricant behind him. He’s confused when he again feels Peter’s hands encroach around his body, tightly embracing around his chest and neck as he feels a building pressure between his legs.

“What’re you- Ahhhh!” Stiles cries out as he feels Peter pushing against his hole, still filled by Derek. “Peter, I- I don’t know if I can!” his breathing is hitched as he tries to relax, allowing Peter in alongside Derek.

“I know you can. You’re perfect. You’re so perfect,” he purrs into Stiles ear, tongue still lapping at his earlier bite. “Just relax. Breathe. I promise you, it will feel amazing. For all of us,” he quietly coerces Stiles, gently kissing and stroking his fingers along his sweaty skin.

“Yeah, I want it too...okay…” Stiles calms himself, concentrating on his breathing and relaxing, his cock pressed hard between him and Derek, so close to a month of being ignored.

“I’m here. I’ve got you,” Derek reassures him, nuzzling against the side of his head, licking at his own marking.

Stiles clamps his eyes shut as he can feel Peter inching closer, pressing harder, feeling himself being stretched to his limits. He screams as Peter nestles in behind, Peter breathing heavily against his neck as he and Derek and now firmly together, filling out Stiles from the inside. “I knew you could do it,” Peter encourages Stiles. “This is all you now. When you’re ready.”

Stiles feels weak in the knees, whimpering and pouting as his body adjusts to both werewolves nestled together deep within, pressing hard against his prostate. He clenches and clamps around them as both wolves howl in delight but resist their feral urge to start thrusting, knowing it’s safer for Stiles to take the lead. Stiles musters up the strength to rise to his hands, Derek’s eyes completely blue, assuming Peter’s are the same color behind him. Sweat is pouring off their bodies, a tangle of arms and legs as Stiles finally feels relaxed and comfortable enough to find a slow but agonizing rhythm.

“That’s it,” Peter lets out a long groan as Stiles picks up the pace, “Fuck,” he grunts a shallow thrust into Stiles, all three men groaning at the sensation of their bodies sliding together. He and Derek start an alternating cycle of pumping into Stiles, as he bounces happily back on Derek’s lap. Peter’s hand slides up Stiles neck, along his jaw, his fingers playing with Stiles’ open mouth, crying out in euphoric moans as he inches closer to orgasm.

“Derek, please. Can I come yet?” Stiles' whole body shudders and trembles with each and every push, riding both men harder with each passing second, eager to feel his body climax.

“Fuck, Stiles. Slo-slow down. Fuck, I’m getting close,” Peter howls triumphantly with one final push, cock twitching, come spraying into Stiles’ hole, dribbling out along Derek’s cock as he pulls out of Stiles. He collapses his face onto Stiles’ sweat-laden back, panting for breath as he slides to the side onto Stiles’ bed. “Fuck,” he gasps for breath, his eyes still burning blue as he watches Stiles continue to ride Derek, his own come being used as lubricant.

A low growl begins to emanate from Derek as he approaches climax, his knot beginning to swell at the base of his cock, locking Stiles onto his lap, filling Stiles to the brink, pressure pushing relentlessly against his prostate. “That’s it, Stiles,” Derek croaks out as Stiles rides him to the brink of orgasm. “Ride my knot.”

With renewed focus, Stiles bucks his hips against Derek’s waist, pressing wildly against Derek’s knot within him, his entire body electrified with Derek’s knot pushing his prostate to orgasm. His cock finally releasing a month’s worth of come all over Derek’s stomach as Derek howls through his own orgasm, Stiles feeling the warmth within him trickling down his legs as the knot fully swells, pinning the two men together.

Stiles falls forward exhausted, his sweaty face nuzzled contently into the crook of Derek’s neck as Peter reaches forward to stroke his cheek. “Told you it’d be better than some silly toy.”

Stiles struggles to say anything coherent in the post-coital bliss, having just been completely ravished by two unbelievably hot werewolves. “Too late for a refund on the toy, I suppose.”

“We can use it another time,” Derek suggests, stroking Stiles' hair.

“So um…how long are we stuck like this?”

“Anywhere from ten to thirty minutes. The swelling will eventually go down.”

“You took it like a champ!” Peter congratulates Stiles on the sex.

“Thanks? I think?” he smirks and chuckles, sleepily sex dazed, thinking about how this all happened because of his silly bet with Isaac and Scott. “So who won your bet?”

“I did,” Derek answers.

“And what did you bet on?” Stiles inquires.

“Which one of us could hold out longer when we fucked you and come second,” Derek answers again. 

“You knew this would happen?”

“You learn to pick up on scents of arousal and interest in a partner.”

“Or two,” Peter chimes in with a laugh.

“How much did you bet? $50? $100?”

“Winner got to knot you,” Peter laughs, poking at Derek’s rigid body. “It was pretty obvious, at least to us, who would once we started.”

“Please never go a month without jerking off again. With your scent, I don’t know if I’ll have that kind of self control after what happened tonight,” Derek requests. “Same goes for Peter I assume,” who quickly nods in agreement.

“If you two keep it up, I don’t think I’ll ever need to jerk off again,” he playfully brushes his fingers against Derek’s lips. 

Peter reaches for the nearby towel, positioning it between Stiles and Derek for easier clean up once the knot relaxes rather than make an absolute mess of Stiles’ bed.

Not long after, Stiles can feel the pressure within him subside as he dismounts from Derek’s lap, nestling comfortably on his bed between two sweaty and still naked werewolves. “Holy shit…” he sighs up at the ceiling, blissfully exhausted, soaking in the afterglow as both Peter and Derek snuggle up to their respective sides, tongues lapping and their bite marks on his neck. 

Their hands scratch softly against Stiles’ chest as they bathe in each other’s silence. Stiles tries his best to ignore the soft twitching of his cock as it swells with arousal under their touch, both wolves with their eyes closed but Peter smells it in the air, his nostrils flaring.

“Seems like someone is ready for round two,” he says with his eyes still closed, breaking the silence. 

Derek stirs, humming happily as his senses pick up on it, his eyes glancing down the length of Stiles’ glistening torso and hardening erection.

“It’s been a long month, okay? I’m sorry!” Stiles blurts out embarrassed at his quick rebound. 

He catches a glimpse of Peter and Derek grinning at each other from either side of his chest, both men stirring at a frightening speed as they pounce on Stiles, pinning both of his arms down with their knees. “Hey!? What’re you doing?” he laughs and playfully struggles as they lean over his chest, sucking at Stiles’ pecs, leaving light bruises across his clavicle, tonguing at his nipples. Stiles shouts in torturous glee as their kisses traverse his body, a pair of mouths kissing parts of his body that have never been kissed before. 

They bury their noses into Stiles’ groomed pubic hair, both inhaling deeply, pleasantly growling at Stiles’ irresistible aroma. He lets out a toe-curling shriek of delight as their tongues lick up either side of his cock at the same time. “Guys! Guys slow- ahhh,” he squeals and squirms as they take their turns tonguing and slurping on Stiles’ cock. “I can’t hold it much longer!” he giggles as Peter buries his nose between his legs, tonguing her perineum and over his balls, Derek swallowing the length of his cock. 

Stiles’ heart rate is increasing, both werewolves aware he’s close to climax, letting his arms free. Their mouths briefly brush together as they wrap their lips around Stiles swollen head, lapping at precome, Stiles in agony over the overwhelming sensation of pleasure. “I’m gonna- oh my god-“ his cries peak as Derek and Peter slide a finger inside him, both curling to press against his prostate as he comes for a second time. His fingers rake through their hair as his entire body tenses, his cock spasming as stripes of warm white come shoot onto Peter and Derek’s cheeks, splashing against Stiles’ belly. 

Their sexual appetite is insatiable as they hungrily lap up Stiles’ come, licking their way across his body, Stiles unable to calm down from the height of his second load of the night as both men have him sweating, craving more, a desperate want and need to return the favor.

Stiles coerces them up to his mouth with a light tug of their hair, both men obediently following as Stiles tastes himself on their lips, a sloppy exchange of fluids between mouths. “Wanna taste you too,” he breaths needily into their mouths, his eyes shimmering with lust and desire, wetting his lips while reaching between their legs, squeezing and stroking both men as they rise to their knees straddling Stiles’ shoulders. 

Peter firmly grips the base of his cock, bouncing it against Stiles’ protruding tongue, strings of precome and saliva mixing and dangling between them, Derek stroking his own cock from base to tip, an unrelenting gazed fixed upon Stiles. “Gonna feed that hungry mouth,” Peter grimaces and growls, clenching his jaw as he pumps his fist over his cock. “You just love being bred and fed, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” Stiles hums in agreement. 

“That’s what I thought,” Peter smirks as he pushes the head of his cock past Stiles’ lips with a shallow pump of his hips into his mouth. “Fuck, Stiles. You’re so good at this,” Peter groans as Stiles’ cheeks hollow out, his hand still gently rubbing Peter’s balls. “You ready?”

“Yeah, give it to me, Peter,” Stiles holds his mouth open as Peter finishes the deed with his hand, a spray of warm white fluid painting stripes across Stiles’ cheek and lips, dripping into his mouth as his tongue cleans up what he missed. 

“Fuck!” Peter cries out, bracing his forehead on Derek’s shoulder as he watches Stiles’ lick his softening dick clean of come. He breathlessly leans against Derek, warm breath encouraging him along. “Give it to him, Derek.”

A guttural growl builds from Derek, his eyes turning blue as his canines sharpen to points, watching a doe-eyed Stiles waiting to please. Stiles sticks his tongue out, licking the sensitive underside of Derek’s swollen glans, curling his lips around the head as Derek thrusts into his mouth, eager for more stimulation. 

“He’s gonna look good with your come dripping off his face,” Peter entices Derek. “Look at him. Just waiting for it,” Peter strokes a finger across Stiles’ cheek, coating his finger in fluid. He holds it in front of Stiles’ mouth, swapping Derek for Peter as he sucks down on his finger until it’s clean, Stiles watching Derek through every motion. 

Derek’s muscles tense, veins bulging from his neck and face as he sprays come across the bridge of Stiles’ nose and cheek, the second splash landing on his tongue and chin before Stiles greedily pulls Derek into his mouth, feeling his cock pulse as wave after wave of warm fluid is swallowed, trickling out the corner of his mouth. 

He drops his head back, boneless and spent, nestling down beside Stiles, Peter on his respective side, both burying their faces into the crook of Stiles’ neck, lapping at sweat and semen along his cheek and face. Stiles hums and fidgets with each tickling touch of his skin as they finally settle, their arms protectively draped and crossed over Stiles’ torso, all three of them completely exhausted and spent. 

“I should do No Nut November every year if this is how December starts,” Stiles sighs dreamily. 

“I don’t think we have that sort of restraint,” Derek grins. “Nor do I think you will with the fun we can have together.”

Stiles swallows nervously, “Like what?”

“Derek’s not the only one who wants to knot you,” Peter chuckles. “This was just a test run.” Peter leans into Stiles’ ear, “My knot is bigger.”

“Oh…” Stiles can feel himself becoming flushed until Derek snickers. 

“He’s lying.”

“Oh you ass,” Peter smacks him. 

“Boys, boys,” Stiles calms the petty squabble of slapping hands happening on his chest. “Next time, you both get your turn and I can judge for myself. How about that?”

Peter huffs in agreement, a slow smile growing on his face. “Can we bet on it?”


End file.
